Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right
by CuteCarly
Summary: What happens when Meg messes up? She does something wrong and then tells someone that she shouldn't have. R/R!! I promise its better than the summary is!!! I suck at summary! So again, Please R/R!! THANKS!


CHAPTER 1~ Hi!! This is a new American Dreams Story!! Hope ya like it!! I own no one in the story so far! And, I know the stuff that I have written with about Luke isn't right. I know they broke up once, got back together and they're still together. Unfortunately I have them broken up again, for a 2nd time, but it just fits with my story that way so I'm going to keep it like that!! So yeah!! And, if you don't know who Carol is, she's the girl from last week's episode. The girl that tells Meg she'll give her a dress. So yeah. Anywho, the reason I chose to make this in Meg's POV is because I can relate to her a lot. A lot of people say my personality is just like hers so I decided to give it a try and try it out. So tell me if you think I have her character in character or if this story needs help? I probably have her out of character because I didn't use her personality, I used mine, because like I said a lot of people think I act like her so yeah!! Just tell me whatcha think!!! And be kind, please review!! I was going to write, be kind and please rewind but I realized that that wouldn't make any sense so I didn't write it!! Lol…oh gosh…you people probably think I'm a total dork right now!! Lol, mostly because I've babbled on and on and I've never shut up! Sorry, about never shutting up, but I talk all time so yeah. I'm going to shut up now tho cuz otherwise everyone's probably going to quit reading this!! Lol!! Ok, so I'm not shutting up right yet!! About the title of the story. It's called what it is cuz I have a plan for this story and yeah!! And I know nothing happens in this chapter but that's because its an introduction. I love introductions! Yippee..ok not really but oh well!! Just review and tell me if I have Meg out of character!! 

                                                ****Meg's POV****

                I glanced over at Roxanne's empty seat and sighed. Why did she have to be absent today? School was such a bore when your best friend wasn't there. It was even more boring if you had to listen to the sisters go on and on about stuff that no one really cared about. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm a pretty good student in school; I get A's and B's, occasionally a C, but half the stuff that the school teaches means nothing to us. We're never going to use it. As Roxanne says, "It's history. It's over. We're not going to need it anymore." Every time we started in on a discussion about history she would always say that and get a detention.

                Even worse, I had to go to JJ's track meet after school because my parents were making me. Therefore I had to miss American Bandstand. American Bandstand is the TV show that I dance on. A lot of people think that I dance on it just so I can be on TV, but that's not it. I dance on there because I love to dance, not because I want to be on TV. Other people think I dance on Bandstand so I can be popular but that's not it either. Being popular doesn't hurt anything, but the real reason for my being on Bandstand is simply because I love to dance.

                And I guess I'm good at it. Dancing that is. I don't really think I'm that good at it, but my family tells me I'm good and so does Roxanne. Michael says I'm one of the best. Frankly though, I think he just says that because he has to. He has to be the reassuring friend. So I guess I'm ok if everyone tells me I am. Plus, I guess you have to be semi good to be a regular on American Bandstand. You don't have to be great though, and I'm not great.

                My mom says I'm lucky because I've found what I love to do in life. She says I'm lucky because I have a passion. A passion for dancing and a passion for music. I don't think I'm lucky; I just think I'm being a teenager. What teenager doesn't love dancing or music? None. Well, there is one teenager that doesn't but that's a whole different story.

                I say my mom is lucky because she has found someone to love in life. No, not lucky, she's blessed. Haven't you ever had that feeling where you're so envious of someone because they have something that you want? I get that feeling a lot, especially lately. I just want to be able to have someone's shoulder to cry on when everything gets bad. I just want to be able to walk around at night and have my hand intertwined with someone's; I want to have someone that I can share kisses with. I want a boyfriend, or someone to love.

                I talk to Roxanne about why I keep feeling the way I do, about why I'm so envious of everyone who has a boyfriend lately, and she says it's probably just because I just broke up with Luke…again. That's right. I said again. We went out. We broke up. Then we got back together. Oh, and then guess what happened? We broke up again. It's complicated with Luke, it really is. We miss each other when we're not together, but when we get together all we do is argue. We have nothing in common. He thinks dancing's stupid and I don't like the kind of music he listens too. Therefore, we never have anything to talk about when we're together. We're still friends though. Surprisingly.

                "Meg Pryor." I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Sister Anne call my name. I glanced up to her. What did she want? She usually never talked unless she was going to yell at someone.

                "Hmm?" I asked in a mellow tone, not wanting to sound too eager. I wasn't even sure if I really wanted to know what she was going to say to me. If she was going to yell at me I didn't want to hear it.

                "Are you paying attention?" She gave me a menacing glance.

                If I've learned anything from Roxanne it's don't talk back to the sisters. She always smarts off to them and she always winds up in detention. I ran a hand through my bouncy blonde hair and smiled at her. I could get away with telling her I was paying attention. "Yes, Sister." I smiled sheepishly when she just shook her head. 

                Of course I was paying attention, I never got in trouble by the Sisters. They loved me. Ok, well maybe when I say love it's an exaggeration. They like me, but I'm not their favorite. A lot of people say I could be their favorite if I didn't hang out with Roxanne. Roxanne's a trouble maker, if you haven't guessed already.

                I sat there the rest of the class period waiting for it to be over. Luckily, it was the last period of the day so I would get to leave the school. Thankfully. But unfortunately, again, I had to go to JJ's stupid track meet. Usually, I wouldn't mind going to the track meet because me and Rox would just hang out and goof off. I didn't have Rox at this track meet though because she was sick. So I was actually going to have to watch the meet or find some more friends to hang out with.

                Finding friends wouldn't be too hard for me though, I had tons of them. Especially sense I was getting to be popular with the seniors. Me and Roxanne were the only sophomores to hang out with the seniors at Bandstand, and we were the only sophomores to be chosen to be on the dance committee. Then again, that's probably because we all broke in Bandstand, that's probably why we were the only sophomores there; Rox's idea, not mine. So I guess in away, Bandstand did make me popular.

                The bell finally rung, releasing us to go home, or in my case, releasing me to go to the track meet that was being held here at East Catholic. I stalked out of the history room and into the hallway. It was already beginning to fill with students who were hurrying to the lockers and other students who were hurrying to the athletics room where they would get into their track uniforms.

                I glanced around trying to find someone I knew, or JJ. JJ was going to be running in the meet because at the last minute Sam had dropped out. I just wanted to wish him luck before he had to go get dressed. Not that he would need luck, he was one of the best runners on the team. He was also my brother. "Meg!" I sighed with relief as I heard someone call my name.

                Everyday it was getting harder and harder to find one of your friends in the hallways, especially on special days like track meets, or some other practices. On the special days people were always hyper so they just couldn't stand in one place. "Oh, hey, Carol," I said with a smile. Carol was the most popular senior in the school and she was talking to me! That's right, Carol, a popular senior, was talking to me, Meg Pryor, a sophomore. I never really thought she would wind up being my friend, I figured she was just using me and Rox when she was acting like our friend. I guess not though.

                "Meg. I was looking for you!" She cried happily. 

                I just blinked. "You were?" She shook her head yes excitedly. "Well, you found me."

                "Are you going to Bandstand today?" She wondered and then said, "Even though Roxanne isn't going to be there." I noticed she rolled her eyes a little at Roxanne's name. 

                "I can't," I stated glumly. "My parents are making me to go JJ's track meet." 

                "Oh, right. There's a track meet tonight. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight." I was about to answer her when she stopped me. "And about the track meet, tell JJ good luck. He's a real doll."

                I bit my lip to keep from laughing. JJ? A Doll? That was just wrong. JJ was not a doll, nor was he cute. Then again, maybe I just think that because he's my brother. Wouldn't it be wrong if I thought he was good looking? "I don't think I can come over because of the track meet, and then I have to stop to see how Rox is on the way home." I sighed in annoyance and disappointment. The most popular girl in school invited me over to her house and I couldn't go. "I'm sorry. Maybe some other time."

                "Yeah. Maybe." Carol smiled. I could tell that she could see the disappointment in my eyes for as she said, "Don't worry about it. I know you have to check on your best friend. I'll just invite Michelle over." I shook my head as an ok. Atleast I know that I was her first choice because Michelle was her best friend and she actually invited me over before Michelle. "Tell Roxanne I hope she gets better." Carol smiled fakely as she waved bye to me and walked off.

                "JJ!" I called as he ran down the hall. He turned to look at me but he didn't stop running. By now the halls had cleared out and I was the only person left.

                "Can't talk. Coach has us practicing and warming up." I just shook my head and smiled at him. "Mom and Dad are outside by the track along with Patty and Will. They were looking for you." He called this to me as he continued to jog down the hall.

                "Ok, thanks. Hey, good luck and Carol said good luck." He waved me off with a shrug and a thanks.

A/N~ That's the end of this chapter!! You guys are probably jumping up and down right now, clapping cuz it's the end!! You people probably couldn't wait for this to end..then again, if you couldn't wait for it to end you could have just stopped reading!! Review please and tell me what you think!! Oh yeah, sorry for the really long disclaimer thing at the top. Like I said, I never shut up so yeah. Ok. I have to go change the CD on my CD player now so bye!! REVIEW!!


End file.
